The goal of this proposal is improvement in cancer therapy. The mechanism for evaluating new cancer therapies was created by and is currently in operation through the activities of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The SWOG consists of many experienced, independent investigators who collaborate in the establishment and subsequent evaluation of precise therapy protocols. The proposed research participation includes the use of single or multiple modality treatment in phase II and phase III studies. Modalities to be used include chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and immunotherapy. These will be augmented by surgery, pathology, and the various diagnostic techniques. Collected data will be submitted to the SWOG for inclusion in the evaluation of each protocol studied.